Perfect Scale
Perfect Scale was the General of Balance before the Lord of Order take his light and gave it to Blue Sword. Personality Once, Perfect Scale was a good guy, wanting to help his siblings to built the Light Kingdom, but, with the Lord of Chaos conquering realms after realms, he becomes obcess in putting everything in "perfect balance" and starts to steal special lights. Skills Due his position as the General of Balance, Perfect Scale is capable of negate every attack of his siblings. He can also absorve the lights in every star seed. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order He seemed to be very respected by his brothers and sisters, but his obscession in getting the special lights led to the destruction of that respect. Description in the Series ''The Legend of the Light Kingdom'' The Lord of Order brings Perfect Scale to the pony world to help Princess Aurora built the Light Kingdom, what he does with the help of his brothers and sisters, by creating the Diamond Domain and the Diamond Heart to keep the Light Kingdom standing. The Diamond Heart becomes his matrix. In "The Corrupted General", discontent by how things were, Scale decided to take every special light and then rule with balance. He takes the light of six light ponies to draw the attention of his siblings and Princess Aurora so he can take their lights. But Heartbeat is able to see through his facade. He fights with Golden Paladin who, with the other Generals' help, is able to defeat him and imprison him. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' In "Cold Loneliness", he is released by the Lord of Chaos at the end of the chapter. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Perfect Scale starts to absorve every special lights, starting with Melody and then Leaf Mane. He is able to capture both Purple Smoke and Mirror Coat, but he is only able to catche Purple Smoke's light, as Mirror Coat used Scale's distraction to escape. After that, Scale starts to absorve the lights of the alicorn princess, absorving the three sisters' and then Cadance's and Gleaming's. He also absorves Mirror Coat's who tried to protect the princesses of the Crystal Empire. Then, he tries to invade the Light Kingdom and have a fierce battle with Golden Paladin, being able to win and take his light. After defeating Blue, Scale goes to the Diamond Domain, where Twilight, Heartbeat and Star Knight are. After showing his disgust with his siblings for had let the Lord of Chaos infect every realm and, instead of clean the mess, prefered to seal them away, like Wonderland. He also mentiones that Generals also keep secrets, some from each others, like a secret that Heartbeat and Mirror Coat share, and also reveals that Golden Paladin loved Princess Aurora to Twilight and that he was projecting what he feeled to her. Angered, Heartbeat hits him and then tells Twilight that the last part was not true. After Twilight got Heartbeat's light, she and Scale battle, but he is able to overpower her and prepares to take her light. But Blue interfeer and, angered, he tries to destroy his star seed. Seeing that and blind by anger, Princess Twilight starts to get out of control and tries to break Scale's star seed. However, Star Knight is able to bring Twilight to her true self and she stops. The Lord of Order appears and, disapointed with Scale, takes his light and gives it to Blue. The taking of his light led Perfect Scale to be turned into a black statue. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Perfect Scale is partly based on Equinox from Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *Perfect Scale is the first known General to have his title and light taken away. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Generals of Order Category:Light Ponies Category:Villains Category:Villains of the Solitary